


Challenge

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Enemies, One-Sided Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "Am I supposed to be afraid of you?"





	Challenge

Yuri Plisetsky was an odd one indeed, you noted.

When you met him, you were pretty sure he’d attack anything that moved with that scowl he always seemed to have on his face. Your calm nature didn’t help you both get along since he mistook your calm nature for aloofness and/or arrogance. 

* * *

_You had first begun training under Yakov Feltsman when you were 14, Yuri at the time was 12. According to Yakov, you had the potential to rival even Victor Nikiforov, if you kept up with competitive skating, perhaps even surpass his records. Yet that in itself seemed impossible._

_Sure you did skating for fun and all that, but, competitiveness wasn’t really your thing._

_However, when Yuri heard his coach say that to you, he was completely livid. He even went as far as to confront you after practice about it._

_“Listen here, the one that’s going to surpass Victor Nikiforov is me, not some wannabe like you!”_

_You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. It wasn’t the first time that Yuri Plisetsky had a problem with you. You’d let it slide before since you’d rather not fight with any of your rink mates since you would be around them for long periods of time, but now you were beginning to get a bit tired of it._

_“You’re such a kid,” You said crossing your arms, an amused expression on your features. This seemed to anger him more, but you were too annoyed to care, “Am I supposed to be scared of you?”  
_

_You left with him fuming to himself, and you were sure that he was cursing you off._

* * *

Now that you were thinking back to those times, you couldn't help but laugh about it.

Who would’ve thought that now, a couple years later down the line, the two of you would actually end up together in a relationship?

It was pretty funny (and you weren’t the only one who thought so).

You both had grown close, however, once he realized you didn’t mean to offend anybody (since you just had a much more relaxed and easygoing attitude) nor actually want to beat anyone’s records (since again, the competitive scene of skating wasn't really your calling like it was for him), and you wouldn’t trade that for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "OMG COULD YOU PLEASE DO NUMBER 3 WITH YURI PLISETSKY!!!!! (btw I probably shoulda started off with this but I really love your work)"


End file.
